Pity Party (Song)
}} "Pity Party" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album Cry Baby as the lead single and eighth track and the first track on the Pity Party EP. The music video was posted on Vessel by Melanie on May 29th, 2015 and released three days later on June 1st, 2015. It impacted contemporary hit radio on March 22nd, 2016. Theme This song revolves around Cry Baby inviting her friends (including Beth Anne) and a boy she likes, Johnny, to her birthday party, but no one has shown up. She begins to wonder why she puts so much effort into everything just to be alone at the end of the day. The "heart on every cursive letter" lyric shows how she regrets doing something childish to invite her guests. It makes her seem immature and is doubting whether little personal touches like adorning every invitation won't get other people to attend her gathering. She is blaming herself for the absence of her friends. She tries to lessen the pain that she is enduring by telling herself it's okay because she gets all of the cake since no one else is there. She also says forever, which may mean she expects this to happen every following year. A turning point of her emotions is referenced in the lines, "I'm laughing, I'm crying, It feels like I'm dying". No one came to her party, so she is very emotional and can't control it. She doesn't know whether to cry or laugh it off. Her sanity is slipping away. Finally, in the end, she decides that she is her own person, without anyone else. She can do what she wants, even cry, and doesn't have to deal with cultural differences. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Pity Party (Official Video) Melanie Martinez - Pity Party (Behind the Scenes Video) Music Video The music video begins with Cry Baby writing and sending invitations to her birthday party while eating milk and cookies. Then, it flashes to the day of her party in August. She wakes up in a pink dress. None of her friends are showing up, but she does activities to keep her busy. She gets more upset with them, and no one answers the phone. She decides that she doesn't need friends there to have fun, and dresses in an outfit that makes her look like a clown. Cry Baby then makes a balloon animal, but her stuffed animals watching are not pleased. She pops the balloon by eating it and rips her stuffed animals. She screams loudly while throwing her other stuffed animals away and destroying almost everything at her party, including a blue cake. In the end, Cry Baby blows out the candles to a cake that reads, "Happy Birthday Cry Baby" and then starts to smoke a cigarette. Errors * When it comes to the part where Cry Baby is playing the board game by herself, on the table in the shot before, there was a giant birthday cake. It disappeared between shots. Trivia * According to Melanie, the reason no one attended to Cry Baby's party is that they all went to Beth Anne's party that was on the same day. * The lyric, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to," is a sample from Lesley Gore's 1963 hit song, It's My Party. ** A heavily edited sample of this song's chorus is present in the background of Pity Party's chorus. *** This, however, is not present in the music video. ** On one of the invitations, the person being invited is Johnny. This references the original song, in which Johnny is the name of Lesley's boyfriend that left her party with another girl. His name was archetypal for a teen boy in the 1950s. * When Cry Baby is waiting for her friends to show up, there are presents on the lower right, despite the fact that no one came to her party. * Melanie said her favorite part of the Pity Party music video is when she got to destroy the bear, which is possibly a reference to the song Teddy Bear. * There are 9 candles on Cry Baby's cake, making it assumed that she is nine years old. ** In the Cry Baby storybook, however, there are 3 candles. * In the music video, Cry Baby had smoked a cigarette. It is assumed that this was influenced by her Mom. * On the invitations, August is written for the date, revealing that Cry Baby's birthday is in August. * This is Melanie's 2nd most popular song, after Dollhouse. * The music video has reached over 133 million views on YouTube and is Melanie's second music video to reach over 100 million views. * This is Melanie's first and currently the only song to reach the top 40 of pop radio. * There are 7 official remixes of this song which can be found on the Pity Party (Remixes) (EP). * The scream in the song is not actually Melanie's scream. * Melanie has said this is the song she is most proud of on Cry Baby. ** Melanie also said that it's the hardest song for her to sing due to the fact that she has to push her voice a little more than she's used to. * At 0:33 in the video, there are building blocks in the background with letters on them. This may be a reference to Alphabet Boy. * In the video, Melanie is eating milk and cookies while writing the invitations, which could be a reference to Milk and Cookies. * It was certified gold on July 28th, 2016 and platinum on July 7th, 2017. * This is Melanie's second song to be certified gold, after Dollhouse. ** This is also Melanie's second song to be certified platinum. * In the music video, Melanie wore a Lime Crime Velvetine called "Riot". * Out of all of Melanie's songs, this one had the most writers. ** This is because the writers of Lesley Gore's It's My Party were also credited. * Melanie bought some of the music video's props at a store called Captain Vintage. * The clock that can be seen at 0:56 is the same clock that appeared in the hospital scene in the music video of Cry Baby. * Official mixed stems of this song have been leaked. * There is an unknown faint, pitched vocal clip in the background that can be heard at the end of the bridge. Its placement is unexplained. * The balloon animal that Cry Baby made in the music video was based on Melanie's blue balloon animal dog tattoo. * The story and illustration for this song appear on the 17th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "Her birthday was around the bend She invited him and all her friends None of which did attend Her happiness came to an end" Gallery Pity Party (Song)/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Category:Pity Party EP Category:Singles Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Cry Baby Tour Part 2 Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Category:Cry Baby Australia and New Zealand Tour Category:Cry Baby Euro Tour Part 2 Category:Pity Party Category:Christopher J. Baran Category:Kara DioGuardi Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs Category:Platinum Certified Category:Re-Released Songs Category:Sampled Songs